Mario Party: All Stars
Mario Party: All Stars is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch. It focuses mainly on the older elements of the series like strategic gameplay and actual boards. But to appease modern fans, newer elements return as well. Story Princess Peach invites the five original partiers to help set up for a new party she wants to host. Those five, as you should know, are Mario, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong. As they are decorating, more guests arrive at the party. Princess Daisy, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Birdo, Rosalina, and Diddy Kong. Unfortunately, soon after their arrival, Bowser drops down from the sky and blasts Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, and DK off into the distance. He then lets his top minions capture the rest of the partiers, apart from Rosalina. He takes Rosalina up to his castle, where he is to use her magic for his evil deeds. A few moments after Bowser's terrorization, the rest of the invited guests arrive in a large group - Boo, Dry Bones, Blooper, Hammer Bro, Koopa, Shy Guy, Magikoopa, and Spike. They seem curious as to where everyone is, but Bowser Jr comes down, brainwashes them with Rosalina's magic, and take them to Bowser's Castle as well. The party isn't going very well! Even after that catasrophe, Goomba comes along and inspects the scene. Two Lumas soon catch up to him, and he is told they were sent by Rosalina to help everyone out. They seem to get along, but all of a sudden Chain Chomp busts out of nowhere and tries to attack the three! Luckily, someone was able to defeat the chomp. But who? Down flies the Sprixie Princess, who explains the travesty the Mushroom Kingdom has turned into. She explains that each Luma must follow a pair of heroes in order to help the others out. Luckily, the six that flew away landed in pairs! That left Goomba and Sprixie, who decided they must recruite the fallen minions to their side. TBC Characters Playable Characters There are a total of 22 playable characters, six being default and 16 being unlockable. The reason it is that way is because the starting characters are all the original characters, and help contribute to the story. Default Playable Characters Unlockable Playable Characters The rest of the playable characters in the series are unlockable, except for Bowser Jr. and Koopa Kid. There is also one newcomer to the series. Bosses One asterisk means that the character gets captured twice, and two asterisks means that the character is actually captured by Bowser, but freed once the respective boss is defeated. Game Modes There are mulitple game modes in Mario Party: All Stars. The main point of the game is to appeal to all players of Mario Party, and the game modes help with that. Party Mode One of the main modes of any Mario Party is the Party mode, Classic Classic Party brings back the classic board game style that Mario Parties 1-8 had. There are no bosses in this mode, and there are a total of five boards. You collect coins and will trade 20 coins for a star when you land on a star space. Boards *Peach's Castle *Hot Desert Road *Abandoned Manor *Krazy Kitchen *Bowser's Galaxy Modern For the players who preferred the modern Mario Party, there is that, too. This mode is the style from Mario Parties 9 and 10. Players will traverse in a car around a board, collecting mini stars, and facing bosses on different boards. Each board holds at least two bosses, and are faced in random order (meaning there are no minibosses and the order you face each boss is random).This mode relies more on luck than on skill. There are a total of five boards in this mode, and the last board holds three bosses. Boards and Bosses *Grassy Skyway (Paratroopa and Fly Guy) *Cliffhanger Mountain (Bullet Bill and Chain Chomp) *Frosted Forest (Pom Pom and Pokey Duo) *Electric Mansion (Lakitu and King Boo) *Bowser's Other Galaxy (The Koopalings, Bowser Jr, and Bowser) Bowser Party Bowser Party works similarly to the modern Mario Party, and returns from Mario Party 10. This mode can hold up to five players, and each of the players on Team Mario starts with five hearts. Each will then roll the dice once to progress up the board. The objective of Team Mario is to make it to the end without being caught by Bowser. After each person rolls the dice on Team Mario, Bowser will roll five dice to try and catch up. If he does, then a Bowser minigame is played. There are no bosses, and they are subsituded with road blocks that will block your path until you roll a 10 between all four of you. Road Blocks *Grassy Skyway - Red Shell *Cliffhanger Mountain - Banzai Bill *Frosted Forest - Parabiddybud *Electric Mansion - Electro-Block *Bowser's Other Galaxy - A Cage Free Play Free Play holds a variety of different games where you can play various minigames, whether it be for fun or in competition. Like all Mario Party games, there is an assortment of minigames. Not all have been revealed yet. Minigames Free-for-all *Sandy Scurry *Hi, Tide! *Look Out *Baby Yoshi Chance *Going Over Cardboard *Super Shooters *Chomp Lunch *Enemy Party *Drag Race *Bit of Bombs *Rolley Pokey *Chain Chomp Arena *Mushrooms Mixed-Up Duel *First Move *Balance Scream *Mazing 'miibos *Free Flailin' Two vs Two None yet. Boss Also see the main part about bosses. *Paratroopa's Red Shell Rage *King Boo's Spooky Summons *Fly Guy's Double Buddy Jump Mayhem! *Lakitu's Shocking Swim *Pokeys' Frozen, Spiked Fury *Chain Chomp's Playroom Panic *Bullet Bill's Bill Entourage *Pom Pom's Classic Battle *The Koopalings' 7 VS 7 Battle! *Bowser Jr's Stealing the Spotlight! *Bowser's Mega Crazy Mega Mushroom Showdown